Snowdrop
by mysticahime
Summary: AU/OOC/Keping-keping salju melayang-layang turun dari langit. White christmas. Semuanya terjadi dalam slow motion, berpadu membentuk pergerakan yang lambat, namun terasa istimewa./Special Christmas fic requested by AkinaYuki-PettoChan/RnR?/—mysticahime


—_Snow that drops on christmas eve_

_Snow that will bring fortune for us—_

**SNOWDROP**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

_**Special fic for my dearest AkinaYuki-PettoChan**_

_**Merry Christmas for you, hubby ;)**_

**.**

**Warning**

**OOC**

**AU**

**Typo**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

—_Snow __that drops on christmas eve_

_Snow that creates white christmas—_

**.**

Langit berwarna biru dan tampak berbaur samar dengan warna putih keabu-abuan. Cuaca cerah—cukup terang untuk skala hari-hari pendek di musim dingin. Termometer di kamarku berada pada garis yang menunjukkan suhu empat derajat celcius. Cukup untuk menciptakan anomali air, tapi tak cukup untuk membuat likuid itu membeku.

Lembaran silikat transparan yang menjadi bagian dari panel jendela kamarku sedikit berembun. Perlahan, jemari tangan kiriku bergerak naik dan turun, menghapus jejak-jejak embun yang sempat bernaung di sana semalam. Membuat pemandangan di luar sana yang semula tampak _blur_ menjadi lebih jelas.

Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember.

Di luar sana, salju masih belum bertumpuk—dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya mengapa. Seharusnya, mendekati akhir tahun, salju sudah menumpuk di Tokyo, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang kulewati di kota metropolitan ini. Kendati demikian, masih banyak anak-anak kecil dalam kisaran usia empat sampai enam tahun yang tengah menikmati permainan mereka—berkejar-kejaran di tengah-tengah udara dingin dengan berbalutkan setelan musim dingin yang mengandung aneka warna. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum ketika mengamati itu semua. Waktu sudah berlalu sangat lama semenjak aku berusia enam tahun. Sepuluh—ah, tidak! Sebelas tahun telah berlalu sejak aku masuk ke bangku sekolah dasar. Usiaku telah mencapai tujuh belas tahun. Aku sudah tidak berlarian lagi bersama teman-temanku. Bahkan, pada malam natal inipun, aku mempunyai kencan.

Tunggu.

—kencan?

Serta-merta aku teringat pada Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang telah menjadi temanku sejak kecil. Pemuda yang semenjak enam tahun yang lalu kusadari telah mendiami posisi istimewa di hatiku. Pemuda yang—entahlah. Aku mencintainya. Hanya itu yang aku tahu.

Dan ia mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya di malam natal ini—tepatnya menyetujui ajakanku untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua pada acara yang hanya satu tahun sekali ini, dan mengajukan sebuah tempat untuk menikmati detik-detik menjelang hari merah-hijau itu.

Aku ingat betapa tubuhku serasa akan meledak ketika pemuda berambut raven itu mengangguk setuju, dan betapa bulu kudukku meremang ketika merasakan berpasang-pasang mata milik gadis-gadis yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai _yukihime_ menatap tajam padaku. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin sekarang arwahku sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana. Atau mungkin menggentayangi mereka semua yang telah membuatku terbunuh lewat tatapan itu.

_Kami-sama_, aku mencintai Sasuke!

Jemariku yang semula bergerak-gerak pada permukaan kaca jendela berhenti bergerak. Pandanganku kembali menerawang. Ahh, dua jam lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di tempat yang dijanjikan. Meskipun rumah kami berdekatan, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menawarkan diri untuk menjemputku. Sesekali ia memang bertandang ke rumahku, kediaman keluarga Haruno, namun itu juga untuk bertemu dengan kakakku, Sasori, yang merupakan teman baiknya.

Sepertinya Sasuke jarang menganggapku nyata. Aku selalu tampak tak kasat mata di hadapannya.

Kembali aku menatap lapisan kaca yang mulai kembali berembun akibat sengatan udara dingin dari luar sana.

_Kami-sama_, hanya satu pintaku: izinkanlah aku bersama dengan Sasuke, bila itu memang takdir yang telah disuratkan bagiku.

**.**

—_Snow that drops on christmas eve_

_Snow that __strengthens__ our bound—_

**.**

Shibuya, salah satu pusat keramaian di tengah megahnya Tokyo, seperti biasa tetap ramai dipadati oleh manusia yang berlalu-lalang di jalanannya yang kini dihiasi oleh gemerlap lampu-lampu yang terangkai rapi di atas puncak-puncak atap pertokoan. Suasana yang temaram semakin menonjolkan ribuan cahaya mungil yang berpendar perlahan itu.

Kupercepat langkah kakiku, menembus kerumunan yang begitu memenuhi area pertokoan. Di mana-mana terdapat pasangan yang tengah bermesraan, menunggu _countdown_ pergantian hari natal. Sepatu _boots_ selutut yang kukenakan sama sekali tidak membantu, malahan menghambat pergerakanku. Dengan cemas kulirik arloji putih yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku, memastikan bahwa aku memang terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan.

Sesekali aku menoleh ke kanan-kiriku, memastikan posisi Sasuke. Aku menyesal tidak meminta alamat e-mailnya—Sasori-_niichan_ tentu saja mempunyai alamat e-mail Sasuke yang dirahasiakan itu—supaya tidak diganggu oleh para _yukihime_, kumpulan gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Setidaknya, aku bisa mengirim e-mail untuk menanyakan lokasi di mana ia berada sekarang.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mataku bersirobok pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri dalam diam, bersandar pada dinding salah satu toko yang dipenuhi cahaya keemasan lampu. Kedua tangannya terbenam pada saku celana hitamnya. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh _sweater_ tebal berwarna biru tua. Rambut ravennya yang hitam kebiruan tampak khas. Pemuda itu menengadah—entah memandang apa. Asumsiku, pemuda itu tengah mengamati langit yang mulai menggelap.

Aku berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan, mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah. Dengan gerakan cepat, jari-jari tanganku mulai menyisiri rambut permen kapasku yang setengah berantakan. Sasuke tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari posisiku. Gugup, aku mengecek tasku, yang ternyata isinya masih utuh di tangan kananku.

_Kami-sama_, tolong aku!

"Sasuke-kun!" Aku melambai dari radius enam meter. Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari entah-apa dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ditebak. Langkah-langkah bersepatu _boots_-ku membawaku mendekat kepadanya. "Maaf aku terlambat. Tak kusangka aku tidak kebagian karcis _chikatetsu_, jadi aku harus menunggu jadwal kereta selanjutnya..."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Kelihatannya ia sama sekali tidak terganggu akan kenyataan bahwa aku terlambat pada kali pertama kami pergi hanya berduaan saja. Biasanya, kami selalu pergi berempat; aku, Sasori-_niichan_, Sasuke, dan Naruto—teman sekelas Sasuke yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu di sini, Sasuke-kun?" Aku mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, sedangkan aku selalu berubah menjadi pendiam ketika berada di dekatnya. Gugup.

"Tidak lama," jawab Sasuke, mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya menjadi posisi berdiri, masih dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku celananya.

Tatapanku berubah menjadi tatapan menyelidik. "Kurasa, wajahmu agak sedikit pucat. Aku tahu cuaca hari ini agak dingin... hei! Bagaimana bila aku mentraktirmu secangkir cokelat panas? Kita duduk-duduk sejenak di dalam café yang hangat selama menunggu _countdown_—bagaimana?" Kuamati wajahnya yang memang agak pucat. Tanpa kusadari, sebelah tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera memalingkan wajah sebelum tanganku yang berselubung sarung tangan hangat berwarna merah berhasil menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Wajahku memang pucat, Sakura!" katanya ketus. Aku terdiam.

—sejujurnya aku sedikit tersentak ketika ia menolakku menyentuh wajahnya. Apakah ia membenciku?

"_Gomen_...," desisku pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk..."

Sasuke diam saja, membuatku semakin bingung. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mulai melangkah dan menjauhi posisiku berada, membuatku termangu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ahh, Sakura payah! Baru saja lima menit berlalu, dan kau telah menghancurkan seluruh harapanmu!

"Hei."

Aku mendongak, mendapati Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatapku lewat sepasang mata _onyx_-nya yang dibingkai sepasang alis tebal yang melengkung indah.

"Eh... _nani?_" tanyaku dengan nada takut. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Sasuke marah malam ini. Malam ini adalah malam di mana aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya!

"Kau jadi mentraktirku cokelat panas tidak, Sakura?" Kedua mataku melebar mendengar pertanyaannya. "Cuacanya benar-benar dingin."

"Ah," tanpa sadar bibirku tersenyum, "iya!"

Segera aku menjajari langkahnya. Ketika aku berada tepat di sisinya, bisa kulihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar sedikit berubah menjadi cerah. Aku menyukai wajahnya yang seperti itu. Tenang dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Namun, ada yang lebih kusukai lagi: ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng tanganku.

Bukan gandengan saling memegang satu sama lain seperti layaknya teman dekat. Ini jenis gandengan dengan kesepuluh jari saling bertautan.

Jenis gandengan tangan yang biasanya dilakukan para kekasih.

**.**

—_Snow that drops on christmas eve_

_Snow that keeps us feel warm—_

**.**

Suasana di dalam café terasa hangat dan menyenangkan ketika aku dan Sasuke melangkahkan kaki dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Alunan instrumen yang memainkan rangkaian nada-nada natal memenuhi atmosfer ruangan. Ada sebuah pohon natal yang dihias dengan cantik di salah satu sudut ruangan café, bersebelahan dengan perapian dari susunan batu bata merah dengan kobaran api di dalamnya yang digantungi oleh beberapa pasang kaus kaki berwarna merah-hijau-putih. Beberapa kotak kado terikat rapi dengan pita-pita mengilat berserakan di bawah pohon natal. Benar-benar indah.

Sasuke dan aku menduduki sebuah meja bertaplak _off-white_ di sudut ruangan yang berseberangan dengan pohon natal itu berada. Dari sana kami dapat mengamati seisi ruangan dengan leluasa. Seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal dengan seragam pelayannya mencatat pesanan kami: dua cangkir cokelat panas; dan segera berlalu menuju meja kasir yang menempelkan kertas pesanan kami pada palang yang tergantung di atas mesin kassa tersebut. Café tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga mudah bagi kami untuk bercakap-cakap dengan suara rendah.

"Sayang sekali tidak turun salju." Aku menatap jendela kaca yang menghadap ke jalanan di Shibuya, mengamati pasangan-pasangan bahagia yang melintas di sana. "Aku sangat mengharapkan tahun ini terjadi _white christmas_ lagi..."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku benci dingin," komentarnya sarkastik.

Kujulurkan lidahku, "Memangnya siapa yang peduli pada kebencianmu terhadap dingin? Semua orang suka salju."

"Terserah," adalah jawaban Sasuke. "Yang menyukai salju hanya anak kecil." Dengan dagunya, ia menunjuk beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main dengan butiran _styrofoam_ yang dijadikan sebagai salju tiruan untuk dekorasi café.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Yang benar saja, yang suka salju bukan hanya anak kecil! "Aku suka salju, dan aku bukan anak kecil."

Kedua mata _onyx_ itu sedikit melirikku dengan tatapan mencela. "Anak kecil tidak akan mengakui dirinya anak kecil." Kata-kata yang membuatku ingin meninjunya sampai terpental jauh. Demi _Kami-sama_, meskipun Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang kucintai, ia sungguh menyebalkan.

"Dan orang yang menganggap teman sebayanya anak kecil bukanlah orang dewasa," balasku. Aku tidak mau kalah bila berdebat dengannya—tidak kali ini. selama bertahun-tahun, ia terus saja berhasil mematahkan kata-kataku dengan argumen sarkastisnya, membuatku keki.

"Aku belum dewasa." Sasuke menatapku lurus-lurus, membuat pipiku memerah. Ya Tuhan, matanya... kedua bola mata hitam itu seolah menyedot jiwaku dari dalam ragaku! Sepasang _onyx _itulah yang pertama kali membuat Sasuke berhasil mencuri hatiku. "Dan lagi, kita tidak sebaya. Aku lebih tua hampir satu tahun darimu."

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapannya, pelayan berambut hitam ikal itu sudah datang dengan sebelah tangannya membawa nampan kayu yang berisi pesananku dan Sasuke.

"Permisi," katanya ramah sembari tersenyum manis. Dengan gerakan anggun ia menghidangkan dua cangkir keramik berwarna putih mutiara dengan cairan kental berwarna coklat dengan sedikit alur-alur putih dari susu yang dibentuk hati. Kedua cangkir itu disusul dengan sebuah piring keramik putih dengan ukir-ukiran kulit kerang yang menjadi alas dari sepotong besar _cheesecake_ dengan selai _blueberry_ dan butir-butir buah _raspberry_. Dua buah garpu perak tergeletak rapi di sisi kue tersebut.

Aku mengernyitkan kening, "Maaf, sepertinya kami tidak memesan _cheesecake_..."

Pelayan itu memeluk nampannya di depan dada, kemudian tersenyum dan mengedip padaku. "Ini hadiah natal dari café kami untuk pasangan yang sedang berkencan." Ia menempelkan jemari telunjuknya ke bibir dan mengedipkan mata saat berlalu dari meja kami.

Wajahku terasa panas. Pasangan, katanya? Apa aku dan Sasuke terlihat seperti pasangan? Malu-malu, aku melirik Sasuke. Ia tetap memasang wajah datar. Saat ia melirik _cheesecake_ itu, mendadak wajahnya mengernyit, seolah jijik.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"_Cheesecake_..." Caranya mengucapkan kata '_cheesecake_' membuat makanan itu terdengar seperti makanan basi yang telah berada di tong sampah selama berminggu-minggu.

"Oh." Aku tersadar. _Sasuke benci makanan manis_. Dan _cheesecake_ ini manis. "_Yeah_, maaf aku melupakan fakta itu. Tapi, mereka telah berbaik hati menghadiahkan _cheesecake_ bagi kita. Jadi... apakah kau mau membuat mereka sakit hati dengan membiarkan kue ini tak tersentuh?"

Sasuke memutar kedua matanya. "Yang benar saja."

Kemudian ia mulai menyesap cokelat panas yang masih mengepul itu. _Kami-sama_, bagaimana bisa ia tetap terlihat menawan bahkan ketika ia sedang minum? Oh, Tuhan tidak adil karena telah menciptakan makhluk sesempurna ini. Bahkan, melihat Sasuke minum dari cangkir keramik saja bisa membuat jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

Ia menurunkan cangkirnya, merasa diawasi.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Bila aku tidak mengenal Sasuke, mungkin kata 'apa' itu terdengar bukan seperti pertanyaan, tetapi seperti sebuah pernyataan, meskipun pernyataan 'apa' adalah suatu pernyataan yang aneh.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu."

Dan Sasuke minum lagi.

Detik-detik selanjutnya kumanfaatkan dengan menatap sosok Sasuke. Sosok yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpi indahku. Sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati. Rambutnya. Matanya. Hidungnya. Bibirnya. Semuanya...

"Sakura."

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Dengan gugup aku menatap Sasuke, malu karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun. "A-a-ada ap-pa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Ia diam sejenak. "Maafkan perkataanku tadi."

"Eh?"

"Soal aku menyebutmu anak kecil." Ia memalingkan wajahnya, namun tertangkap jelas oleh mataku bahwa muncul semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya, membuatku tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke _blushing!_ _Kami-sama_, aku memang beruntung~ "Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk—ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya, aku minta maaf."

Lagi-lagi aku tertegun. Baru pernah aku mendengar Sasuke bicara sebanyak itu! Ditambah lagi Sasuke terdengar tidak percaya diri seperti biasanya. _Sisi lain Sasuke_.

"Tidak masalah kok, Sasuke-kun," aku mencoba tersenyum—menahan hasratku untuk melompat-lompat ke sekeliling ruangan karena kegirangan—"Sama sekali tidak masalah." Waktunya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan! Itu yang kubaca dari buku _Delapan Belas Trik Jitu Berkencan Dengan Baik. Trik kesembilan: alihkan pembicaraan ketika salah satu dari kalian mulai merasa canggung_—yang dalam kasus ini, kami berdua (sepertinya) merasa canggung. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menentukan untuk kuliah di mana musim semi ini?"

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke, seperti enggan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Osaka Daigaku sudah menjawab aplikasiku," jawabku. Jemariku memain-mainkan kuping cangkir keramikku yang masih penuh berisi cokelat panas. "Dan aku masih menunggu jawaban dari Todai. Bagaimana denganmu? Kata Naruto, kemarin kau mendapat amplop dari Todai, ya?"

"Hn."

"Dan kau akan masuk sana?" _Kami-sama!_ Buatlah Todai menerimaku juga, jadi aku bisa satu universitas dengan Sasuke...!

Sasuke terdiam setelah beberapa saat. Ia menatap mataku lurus-lurus. Tatapannya begitu serius. Perlahan-lahan senyumku meluntur.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun...?" tanyaku takut-takut. Apa ia tersinggung karena mencecarnya soal universitas?

Pemuda berambut raven itu tetap diam. Ia terus memandang wajahku. Rasa takut dan malu mulai menjalari diriku secara berturut-turut. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari tindakannya ini.

Gugup, aku memutuskan untuk mulai mencicipi isi cangkirku. Rasa cokelat panas melumer dalam rongga mulutku, bercampur dengan saliva-ku. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Manis dan pahit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah jendela yang berembun. "Kurasa lebih enak berbicara di sana."

Aku mengangguk. "Akan kubayar pesanan kita." Sebelum Sasuke menyela, aku berkata lagi, "Kan aku yang traktir."

**.**

—_Snow that drops on christmas eve_

_Snow that fulfils my dream—_

**.**

Udara dingin menerpa kulit wajahku saat kami melangkah keluar dari café. Kugunakan tangan kananku untuk sedikit menghalangi udara dingin itu, dan kemudian Sasuke meraih tangan kiriku dan menggandengnya—persis seperti tadi. Hanya saja, kali ini tangannya terasa agak kaku.

Lama juga kami terdiam. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Kedua kaki kami terus melangkah, menciptakan jejak-jejak yang kembali terhapus oleh embun. Seperti biasa, Shibuya ramai di saat malam Natal, namun bagiku, hanya ada aku dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke di tengah-tengahnya. Kulirik jam tanganku. Hampir pukul setengah dua belas malam. Satu setengah jam telah berlalu dari awal pertemuan kami di depan pertokoan. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum hari Natal tiba.

Seandainya waktu berlalu lebih lambat lagi... Aku tidak mau kencan kami hari ini berakhir.

Langkah-langkah Sasuke berhenti, membuatku ikut berhenti melangkah.

"Sakura." Aku bisa mendengar suaranya menyebut namaku. Indah. Suara Sasuke sangat indah.

"Ya?" Ketika menoleh, aku mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tidak sedatar biasanya. Kali ini ia menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi—ekspresi sedih?

Sadar kuperhatikan, Sasuke membuang muka. "Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford." Lalu ia kembali menarik tanganku, melanjutkan kegiatannya menciptakan jejak-jejak kaki di atas trotoar yang berembun.

Sekelilingku benar-benar terasa gelap. Shibuya seolah tidak memancarkan aura Natal lagi. Semuanya terasa hampa. Pikiranku kosong untuk sesaat. Bagai badai menghantamku, mendadak aku tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Sasuke, membuatku harus mengulang kata-katanya yang berhasil kutangkap dengan gendang telingaku.

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

Apakah aku salah dengar?

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

Apa Sasuke salah bicara?

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

Apa... ini semua cuma mimpi?

"Sakura?" Sasuke menyadari kebisuanku dan tubuhku yang tidak beranjak seincipun dari posisi sebelumnya. Ia berbalik dan menatapku. "Kau... menangis?"

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

Bulir-bulir air mata kian menderas di pipiku, membanjir turun dari kedua sudut mataku. Dingin. Alur-alur air mata itu didera hembusan angin beku, dan rasanya seolah menampar pipiku, meninggalkan rasa perih. Seolah-olah menyobek permukaan kulitku.

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

"Kau... akan pergi ke Inggris...?" Aku mencoba menghilangkan nada sedih dalam suaraku, namun tidak terlalu berhasil. Rasanya tetap pahit. Sulit dimuntahkan. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Seolah ada membran yang menghalangi jalannya udara keluar-masuk di tenggorokanku.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

Nafasku memburu, tetapi udara yang masuk ke paru-paruku serasa mendesak keluar. Sakit.

"Mengapa... kau tidak memberitahuku sejak kemarin-kemarin?" tanyaku lirih. Dengan lengan _sweater_, kucoba untuk menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi wajahku. Tetapi, rasa dingin itu tetap menampar-namparku.

"Kupikir itu tidak penting."

_**Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford.**_

"Tidak penting?" Mendadak aku menjerit. "Menurutmu, memberi tahu teman semasa kecilmu mengenai kau akan kuliah di Inggris itu **tidak penting**?" Kuberikan penekanan pada kata 'tidak penting'. Cukup. Ini sudah di luar batas kemampuanku.

"Sakura..." Sasuke berusaha meraih kedua tanganku, namun aku menyentaknya.

Dan tanpa sadar aku berlari menjauh, secepat mungkin, secepat kedua kakiku mampu membawaku. Secara bergantian kedua sol sepatuku berbenturan dengan _paving block_ yang menyusun trotoar menjadi warna kelabu yang diselingi warna merah.

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

Angin kembali menampar-nampar wajahku. Pedih. Sama pedihnya dengan hatiku saat ini. perasaanku terkoyak, hancur hingga kepingan-kepingan terkecil. Inikah rasanya bila cinta harus berakhir ketika kita belum sempat memilikinya? Inikah rasanya mencintai orang yang tidak mungkin balas mencintai kita?

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

Sakit.

"Hhh... hhh..." Nafasku tersengal-sengal saat akhirnya aku berhenti berlari. Kedua kakiku terasa lemas, dan aku terjatuh di tengah-tengah trotoar. Dingin.

Air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

Mengapa Sasuke berpikir bahwa tidak penting memberitahuku bahwa ia tidak akan kuliah di Jepang? Apa susahnya memberitahuku bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menghabiskan beberapa tahun di Inggris? Aku kan... teman masa kecilnya...

"... bodoh. Hahaha..." Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Tentu saja baginya tidak penting. Aku hanya **teman masa kecilnya**. Aku bodoh. Hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan 'suka' secara sepihak padanya. Ia tidak merasakan itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, rasanya tetap saja menyesakkan.

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

"Bodoh."

Suara itu...

Saat aku menengadah, satu-satunya pemuda yang mengisi hatiku tengah berdiri di sana, beberapa meter dari posisiku berada. Sasuke—dengan nafas terengah-engah yang menciptakan hembusan udara putih transparan yang melebur dengan udara. Keningnya berkerut dan menciptakan ekspresi kesal. Ia melangkah mendekatiku.

"Kau gila?" tanyanya sambil meraih sikuku, membantuku berdiri tegak. Aku—dengan sisa-sisa alur imajiner air mata yang tampak jelas di pipiku—menggeleng, tak sanggup bicara sepatah katapun. Kata-kata yang semula terjebak dalam sanubariku sama sekali tidak bisa berloncatan keluar. Sesekali aku merasa seperti cegukan. "Apa yang membuatmu lari seperti itu, hn?"

Sekali lagi—aku menggeleng.

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

"Aneh," Sasuke mendecih. Ia menarik sikuku dan kembali membawaku ke tengah keramaian, aku mngikutinya sambil memandang langit gelap di atasku.

_Klise_. Seperti di film-film romansa natal yang biasa kutonton.

Keping-keping salju melayang-layang turun dari langit. _White christmas_. Semuanya terjadi dalam _slow motion_, berpadu membentuk pergerakan yang lambat, namun terasa istimewa. Kutatap punggung Sasuke yang berada setengah meter di depanku. Sekeliling kami terasa sunyi, seolah-olah waktu hanya berputar untuk kami berdua. Apa Sasuke marah? Aku... aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini!

Tanpa sadar aku telah berhenti melangkah, lenganku berpisah dengan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik.

Meskipun tatapannya adalah tatapan marah, meskipun helai-helai ramput hitam kebiruannya mulai ternodai butiran putih salju, meskipun pakaiannya sedikit berantakan, ia tetap terlihat memesona. Ia tetap Sasuke—Sasuke yang kucintai. Sasuke yang akan pergi di awal musim semi nanti...

"Sasuke..." Bibirku bergetar, menyebutkan namanya. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi bagiku, nama Sasuke adalah kata terindah yang pernah kudengar di dunia.

"Hn." Ia membenamkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, mungkin untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang kian menyengat.

"Aku... minta maaf karena bersikap kekanak-kanakan barusan." Kata-kataku mulai tersendat-sendat. "Aku marah karena kau tidak memberitahuku soal Oxford—kemarahan yang sebenarnya tidak beralasan karena aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu kecuali... teman dekat... Tapi, aku—" Kugigit bibirku. "—aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, rasanya, di sini"—aku menunjuk dada kiriku, tempat jantungku berada—"rasanya sakit sekali..."

_Aku... akan kuliah di Oxford._

Selesai.

Tetes-tetes cairan garam bening itu kembali mengalir dari kedua bola mataku. Deras, menuruni pipi dan daguku. Menetes pada _sweater_-ku dan sebagian menetes pada permukaan trotoar yang mulai tertutupi salju. Semuanya tidak dapat kutahan lagi. Aku lepas kontrol. Pertahananku telah runtuh. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Dan bibirku terasa basah...

"...!" Ketika membuka mata, aku mendapati bibir Sasuke telah menyapu bibirku, memagutnya dengan lembut. Bibirnya lembut dan manis, mengecup bibirku perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada jarak lagi di antara kami, Sasuke telah mengeliminasi jarak itu dengan menyatukan bibir kami. Selang beberapa detik, ia melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Bo-bodoh!" Aku mundur dan mengusap bibirku dengan punggung tangan yang tertutup _sweater_. "**Apa** yang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda itu diam saja. Dengan kedua mata _onyx_-nya, ia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang dalam.

"Mengapa kau menciumku?" tanyaku, menghapus sisa-sisa tangisanku barusan.

"..."

"Mengapa, Sasuke? Mengapa?"

"..."

Ia memilih diam, maka aku pun memutuskan untuk diam.

"Sasuke...?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu."

"Apa?" Aku terkejut. Dan bahagia pada detik yang bersamaan. Mungkinkah aku salah dengar?

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Bisa kulihat bahwa rona merah terpeta pada kulit putihnya. Ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidah sedikit, masih menatap ke arah lain. Sangat bukan Sasuke. Ini seperti Sasuke kecil yang sering bermain bersamaku sedekade dulu.

"Bisakah kau mengulanginya, Sasuke?" Aku mencengkeram lengan _sweater_ birunya. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau menoleh. _Trik kesembilan: alihkan pembicaraan ketika salah satu dari kalian mulai merasa canggung._ "Ehh, ano... apa artinya kini kita berpacaran, Sasuke-kun?"

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh. "Hn."

Pernyataan singkat 'hn' itu terdengar sangat indah. Lembut dan rasanya seperti gula yang meleleh. Manis. Inilah malam natal terbaik yang pernah kurasakan.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Ia melirikku saat mendengar kata-kataku. "Kekanak-kanakan sekali aku ini, benar kan? Sekarang, ada fasilitas _webcam_, lalu ponsel kita pun bisa menggunakan teknologi 3G... Inggris tidak sejauh itu."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. "Kuusahakan untuk _online_."

Tepat saat itu, jarum jam yang berada di dalam jam tanganku menunjukkan waktu pukul dua belas tepat. 25 Desember. Hari natal yang telah ditunggu-tunggu setiap orang.

"_Kurisumasu omedetou_, Sasuke-kun." Aku menyentuh lengannya, mataku menatap kepingan-kepingan salju yang melayang turun dalam gerakan teratur dari langit. Kristal-kristal dingin ini telah menjadi saksi atas dimulainya lembaran pertama dalam buku kehidupan kamis bersama. Mungkin, hujan salju ini adalah penyebab semua keajaiban ini. "_Aishiteru_."

"Hn." Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. "_Aishiteru mo_."

Aku tertawa. "Kau tahu? Tuhan tidak adil karena telah menciptakan makhluk sempurna seperti dirimu. Banyak gadis rela mati untuk mendapatkan cintamu," godaku iseng.

Sasuke menyeringai, membuatku lumer. "Hn. Tuhan memang tidak adil, menciptakan gadis yang bisa menjeratku seperti ini."

Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Hidung kami bersentuhan sesaat sebelum bibir kami bertemu.

Salju itu terus meluncur turun, tersendat-sendat oleh gaya gesek udara. Membanjiri Shibuya yang dipenuhi para pasangan itu dengan warna putihnya yang murni. Menghujani semua orang dengan cinta. Menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang menggebu-gebu.

Menyatukan hati kedua orang yang saling mencintai.

**.**

—_Snow that drops on christmas eve_

_Snow that will bring fortune for us_

_Snow that creates white christmas_

_Snow that __strengthens__ our bound_

_Snow that keeps us feel warm_

_Snow that fulfils my dream_

_**Snow that makes you and me become one**__—_

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

MERRY CHRISTMAS! *mendadak nongol dari langit-langit rumah sambil nebar-nebar _styrofoam_* *digaplok*

Akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan req/gift fic untuk suamiku, **AkinaYuki-PettoChan**! Maaf ya, darlingku~ cerita abal dan gaje, plus ga ada _fluff-_nya~ Betapapun kerasnya aku mencoba membuat _sweet scene_ SasuSaku, tetep aja hasilnya kacau. T_T

Bersamaan dengan ini, sekali lagi aku mengucapkan Merry Christmas buat semua yang ngerayain, buat yang ga, ya tetep aja. Karena Naruto adalah _manga_ Jepang (dan Natal itu komersil di Jepang), jadi kusamaratakan saja ya~ XD

13 bulan 4 hari bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagiku untuk berkarya di FFN. Aku masih suka typo (maaf), masih suka kurang penghayatan, masih gaje, masih suka pedes kalo ngasih concrit~

Oh ya, PENEKANAN: **aku ga pernah berniat sok senior**, tapi kalau ada yang salah, pasti aku koreksi. Kalian semua ga mau FNI semakin hancur kan? Hellooo~ ini fandom _mainstream_ lho~

Dan satu lagi, setelah pengalaman agak ngeselin sasa seorang _newbie_, aku ga akan peduli lagi sama dia. **Sebodo**_**.**_ Kalo ga bisa dibaikin ya udah. EGP. Maaf kalo ada yang merasa sakit hati (terutama bagi si subjek), tapi aku terpaksa jujur soal hal ini. Yaaa, kali ini inbox PM dibuka lebar bagi yang mau _offense_.

Maaf, ABA jadi bener-bener bacotan~

_Have a nice year-end!_

.

_Good night and have a nice death_

mysticahime

**191210**

.

.

.

p.s: review please? It will be much appreciated! :)

p.p.s: still mind to vote? Vote ditutup tanggal 31 desember ^^


End file.
